No Way We're In Love
by Tweety00
Summary: What happens when Bonnie meets Kol, an Original who come to join his sister in high school? And when Caroline make one mistake and ends up pregnant with Klaus? KolxBonnie RebekahxStefan ElenaxElijah KatherinexDamon CarolinexKlaus -This is some weird time in MF. So, this story have some S2, S3 and some S4 happening xD Sorry for my bad English.
1. New Student

**First, I would want to say that this is my first fan fiction, and my English is not that good, so excuse me if I'm making any mistakes. Now, let's just go to the story  
**_  
Bonnie was just in the middle of an important conversation with Caroline when she saw a familiar face. She could swear she knew that guy from somewhere, but she just couldn't remember from where.  
-Bonnie, are you even listen to me?- Caroline made her mad look. She was just talking about her _big _problems with Tyler and his new friend, Hayley.  
-Yeah, I… I'm sorry, but do you know who's that guy there. He looks so familiar.- Caroline looked at the direction that Bonnie was looking, and then just opened her mouth in shock.  
-What the hell is he doing here?  
-You know who is he?- Bonnie asked surprised.  
-He is an Original. One of Klaus's crazy siblings. His name is Cody, or something like that.- Caroline still was shocked.  
-Yes! I remember him from the night when Abbey and I were helping Eshter. He was with Klaus and Elijah… What, _what?_ What the hell he's doing in our school?- Bonnie had just realized that an Original Vampire was in their hallway.  
-I'm happy to see that you're interested in our new student.- They heard familiar voice behind them. They turn out to see a blond vampire.  
-New _what_?!- Caroline said in shock.  
-Student. Kol, my brother. He is join me in high school.- Rebekah told with a smile on her face.  
-No way! You can't just…-  
-Go to school? I'm sure we can.- Rebekah finished what Caroline wanted to say.  
-But you're, like, I don't know, _a thousand years old_! Why can't you all just move on from this town?- Caroline was angry, and upset. Having one Original was already bad enough. Two Originals was just too much.  
-Now, why would we do something like that?- They heard a man's voice beside them.  
-Kol. I'm pretty sure you know who Caroline is, but I'm not sure you know Bonnie.- Rebekah said with a smirk on her face.  
-Well, I saw Caroline before, but I'm pretty sure I would remember if I saw such a beautiful girl before. I'm Kol, what's your name love?- He smiled at Bonnie.  
-Oh, don't worry, he's like that with all girls, even weird ones.- Rebekah now was smiling from ear to ear.  
-Bonnie.- Bonnie said looking into Kol's brown eyes, ignoring Rebekah.  
-We're going to late if you don't move Kol.- Rebekah said passing by Bonnie and Caroline. Kol didn't move. He was just staring in Bonnie.  
-You're different…- He whispered.  
-Excuse me?- Bonnie said with an eyebrow up.  
-You're not a typical girl, are you? You're not a vampire, that's for sure. So, what are you Bonnie?- He said looking even deeper in her eyes.  
-Kol.- Rebekah said, and now her tone was angry.  
-See you later Bonnie.- Kol smiled as he followed Rebekah.  
-Well, that was weird.- Caroline said looking in the direction that Rebekah and Kol were gone.  
- He was kind of cute.- Bonnie said watching at the same direction.  
-No, he was _creepy_. Better hurry up, or we're going to late.- Caroline took Bonnie's hand and they went to the classroom where they should have their next class.  
_

Please review :)


	2. Just Leave Me Alone

**Well, first, I want to apologize that last chapter was so short. This will be longer, I promise. And the second, thanks for all reviews. Now, back to the story…**

Caroline and Bonnie were standing in the corner of classroom.  
-Did you heard anything from Elena? Why she didn't come to school today?- Bonnie was a little bit worried. The fact that it didn't even past a month since Klaus tried to kill Elena, and then mysteriously disappeared was making Bonnie a little bit paranoid.  
-Bonnie, Klaus is gone. For good, I hope so.- Caroline was trying to calm Bonnie, but even she was worried. Elena was never even late for school. And this was the second time she didn't showed up in school.  
-Well, why then the others don't want to move on?- For a second, Bonnie looked at the door, hoping that Originals won't walk in the classroom.  
-I don't know Bonnie. Maybe they just like destroying everything good in our lives.- Caroline said a little bit angry.  
-Hey, what's up with you and Tyler?- Bonnie asked when she saw Caroline's sad look.  
-I don't know. It's been like five days that he's totally ignoring me. He's not calling me or even answering at my calls. I mean, he changed _so much _after he become a hybrid. And after that werewolf-slut showed up.- Caroline took a deep breath.  
-Who? Hayley? I'm sure that she's just a friend. But, why don't you just talk to him and ask him?- Bonnie never liked Tyler. He was such a jerk, but her best friend loved him, so she was supposed at least to try not to kill him. But this time Caroline maybe was just worried about nothing.  
-I tried. I really did. But every time I star to talk about her he just tell me that I'm not fair, because he's not asking me about Klaus. And that's so not true, because he's always angry when I say anything about original hybrid.- Caroline looked really upset.**  
**-Well, then you should just break up with him.- Bonnie said.  
-But I love him. At least I think I do. I don't know. Sometimes it's just like it was before hybrid-werewolf-slut thing, but at the most times it's bad. Really bad. I mean, he's ignoring me _five days_.  
Bonnie was just about to say something when Alaric walked in, followed with Rebekah and Kol. Rebekah set at her usual place, but Kol surprised both blonde vampires when he set next to Bonnie.  
-Hello again love.- He said with a smile on his face.  
-That's Elena's place.- Bonnie said.  
-Well, she's not here, is she?- He was still smiling.  
-Quiet. We have new student, Kol Mikaelson.- Alaric said, in not that happy tone. Everyone looked at Kol and he just smiled. Bonnie just ignored him, starting to listen what Alaric was saying. But all she could hear was "Blah, blah, blah". After some time she just stop trying. She felt like she will fall asleep every second. But someone's voice woke her up.  
-Miss. Bennett?- She heard Alaric's voice.  
-Sorry.- She said a little bit embarrassed.  
-You're doing project with Mr. Mikaelson.- Alaric gave her 'I'm sorry' look. Bonnie looked at Kol, who was smiling from ear to ear.  
History finally ended, when Bonnie walked to Alaric.  
-What the hell you think you're doing Alaric?- Bonnie asked him angrily.  
-I'm sorry Bonnie. But Damon and I were thinking, and we needed someone to be as close as can be to Originals. Have you forgot we need to find Stefan _and _Klaus?- He asked her.  
-Why on the earth would we needed Klaus? Last time I checked he tried to kill my best friend?  
-Yes, and he's the only one who can make Stefan like he was before.- Alaric said.  
-And that's the reason to paring us with the Originals?- They saw Caroline walking to them angrily.  
-Wait, who's your partner?- Bonnie asked.  
-Rebekah.- Caroline said.  
-I'm sorry girls, but you'll have to do this.- Alaric said.  
-Whatever. Do you know why Elena didn't come to school?- Bonnie looked at Alaric again.  
-She said she didn't feel good.- Soon, Caroline and Bonnie went to their lockers.  
-So, we're partners now, witch?- Bonnie heard a voice when she was taking books from math.  
-How you know what I am?- She asked closing her locker.  
-Let's just say that I met some witches in my past. So, you're one of Bennett's?- He was smiling. 'God, why he has to have such a perfect smile?'- Bonnie thought.  
-Well, I see you met some from my bloodline, huh? Like, Ayanna?- Bonnie asked watching at him.  
-So, you know. Well, let's just forget past. When we're meeting? Today, about 7pm?- He asked walking with her down the hallway.  
-Why today?- She asked him confused.  
-Because we have to finish that project until tomorrow.- He said like it was obviously.  
-Oh… Wait, that project is about what exactly?- She asked a little bit embarrassed.  
-Wow, and I though that you're a good student. It's about this town and all the legends about vampire, witches, and stuff like that.- He was still walking by her when she finally arrived to the classroom.  
-I am a good student. I was just tired. And you don't have to follow me to my class.-Bonnie said walking in classroom, followed by Kol.  
-Oh, I'm not following you. I have math, too.- He said, while siting next to her.  
-Can you just leave me alone?- She asked.  
-No, I don't think it's possible.- He smirk.  
-Whatever.- She said when teacher finally showed up.

Elena was watching at the watch on the wall.  
'She should be here any minute.'- Elena though. That morning she needed to lie to Jeremy and Alaric. But she had a good reason for that. Finally, she heard knocking on the door. She got up and opened them.  
-I'm sure I don't have to invite you in.- Elena said opening doors.  
-Glad to see you too.- Familiar voice said.  
-Why you come? Shouldn't you be running or hiding somewhere in the middle of nowhere?- Elena asked.  
-I just missed you, that's all.  
-We're not friends, so stop playing your games and just tell me why are you here.  
-Now, you're hurting my feelings.  
-You have five seconds or I'm calling Damon.- Elena said.  
-And I though we connected last time we saw.  
-Four seconds.  
-Ok, ok. Well, I was just bored and, since Klaus is no longer threat, I was thinking 'I missed Mystic Falls so much. Maybe I should check how Elena and others are.'  
-Three seconds.  
-I'm telling the truth Elena. And I'm pretty sure I can help you save your lovely Stefan.  
-How am I supposed to trust you? You tried to kill me. And to kill my brother.- Elena said.  
-Just trust me. I won't hurt anyone, I promise. Now, where's my room?  
-Even if I trust you, there's no way you're staying here. And I'm pretty sure that Salvatores have much better rooms.  
-Nope, Damon and I? In the same house? Alone? I don't think that's good idea. Besides, I can't wait to know you better.  
-Well, you're probably right. But what I should say to Alaric and Jeremy?- Elena asked.  
-Oh, don't worry about them. I'm sure they will be happy to see me again.  
-Even if you stay here, what you're going to do while I'm not here?- Elena asked.  
-Don't be silly. On Monday, I will be new student in you high school.  
-What?- Elena almost screamed.

**Please review. Tell me what do you think about the story, and who do you think Elena's guest is? **


	3. You Killed Me

**Thanks for all reviews**

** And I really appreciate all you told me about my grammar. I'm sorry for all mistakes that I'm making. I'm only 13, and I'm from Serbia (little chance that you have heard for the country), so please forgive me. I'll try not to make any mistakes, but I probably will make few. Now, back to the story…**

-You can't be serious!- Elena was yelling at Katherine.

-Well, I can, and I am.- Katherine said with a smile.

-But how the hell am I supposed to explain that there's a girl who looks _just like me_?

-You know, I though you were smarter. I mean, you _did _seduce Salvatore brothers. And, after all, we _do _share a bloodline.- Katherine was smiling when she saw how easy was to make Elena angry.

-Katherine!- Elena yelled now really pissed off.

-Jeez, no need for yelling. Just tell them that we're twins. We were separated when we were born, and now we finally found each other.- Katherine said dramatically.

-You think that anyone would believe it?- Elena said with an eyebrow up.

-Well, we look exactly the same. Except that I'm a little bit hotter. And I have more feeling for fashion. So, yes. I think they'll believe.- Katherine still was smiling.- Now can we please continue this conversation in living room, or somewhere like that?- Katherine said.

-Follow me.- Few seconds later, Katherine and Elena were siting at the kitchen.

-You want something to eat, or drink?- Elena asked.

-Well, I guess you don't have some blood, so coffee will be nice.- Katherine was looking around herself. She was there few times, and she could see that nothing changed from then.

-So, why are you here?- Elena asked while making coffee.

-I told you.- Katherine said.

-Well, I don't think that you came here just to help _me_.- Elena said.

-Well, I was boring. And I got that stupid idea to go to high school. It was like 30 years since I went to my last.- Elena rolled her eyes.

-And you have to go to the school _here_?- She asked.

-Well, I always wanted a twin sister. And I kind of like this town.- Katherine smiled.

-How the hell you even got that twin-idea?- Elena asked while drinking coffee.

-Like I said, I was _really _bored. And besides, everyone could think about it. I'm surprised that you haven't though about that.

-I'm sorry that I'm not an immortal psycho who has nothing more important to do.

-Ouch!- Katherine smiled.

-Sorry.- Elena whispered. Soon, Elena showed Katherinea guest room, and then let Katherine to unpacked.****

It was Friday and it was a last class.  
-She's still not answering on your calls?- Bonnie asked worried. It was the tenth time they called Elena that day, and she didn't answered.

-No, but I'm sure she's ok. Maybe she just didn't heard her phone, or she's sleeping.- Caroline forced herself to smile.

-Caroline, we called her _ten _times today.- Bonnie said.

-Bonnie, she's ok. Don't worry. If anything happened to Elena Gilbert, Damon would kill the whole town. And, everyone are still alive.

-I guess you're right. I'm just worried about nothing. Hey, when you're meeting with Rebekah?- Bonnie tried to forget about Elena.

-About 7pm. You?- Caroline asked.

-Same. Where are you meeting her?- Bonnie asked.

-At my house, of course. There's no way I'm going to her house. It would be creepy.- Caroline said.

-Oh no! It means I will be alone with Kol!- Bonnie whispered.

-You're not serious, are you?- Caroline asked.

-I am! There's no chance I'm inviting him in my house, so…- Bonnie bit her lip.

-Just be careful! I know how much an Original can be attractive.- Caroline said.

-For God's sake, Caroline! How stupid you think I am?- Bonnie almost yelled. But then she remembered that they are in the class.

-Just don't do anything stupid.- Caroline said.

-Of course I won't! And even if he tries something, I'm still a witch!- Bonnie whispered.

-Ok. Hey, what do you think that we first go check Elena, and then you can have your date with an Original, while I'm trying not to kill Barbie Klaus?- Caroline asked.

-First, that's not a date! I don't even like him.  
Second, works for me.- Bonnie said.

-Whatever you say.- Caroline smiled. Few minutes later, class ended and Bonnie and Caroline went to Elena's house. They knocked, and even if they would never confess that, their hearts stoped for a moment. They just wanted to see that Elena is fine. Few seconds later someone opened the door.

-Thanks God! You're fine! You scared us!- Caroline yelled while hugging Elena. Bonnie just took a deep breath. But then she saw that's something was different with Elena. Her hair, her make up, her outfit, and she didn't hugged Caroline back.

-Wrong doppelganger Caroline.- They heard Elena's voice from house. When Caroline saw that that was Elena standing right beside girl that she was hugging, she jumped back in shock.

-Glad to see you too Caroline.- Katherine smiled.

-You…- Caroline said pointing a finger into Katherine.

-Me.- Katherine answered.

-You…- Caroline said again.

-Me.- Katherine was smiling.

-Ok Caroline, we all realized that this is Katherine, thanks.- Bonnie said.

-Oh, and here's the witch. Bonnie, right?- Katherine smirked.

-What she's doing here?- Bonnie asked Elena, ignoring Katherine.

-Maybe you should come. And I'll tell you everything.- After that, they were sitting in the living room for one hour, explaining everything.

-I don't believe you _actually _trust her!- Caroline yelled.

-Caroline, calm down.- Bonnie said.

-No! No, I won't calm down! I don't believe you're letting that bitch to go stay here and go to the school!- Caroline yelled at Elena.

-You know I could hear you even if I wasn't a vampire, right?- Katherine asked.

-You know I don't care, right?- Caroline asked her.

-Why you hate me so much? What I did to you that's so horrible?- Katherine asked getting up, to be face to face with Caroline.

-_You killed me!_- Caroline yelled.

-Well, you lured me into a trap where I could die, but I was _just _trapped in that creepy cave!- Katherine yelled at Caroline.

-_After you killed me!_- Caroline yelled again.

-Well… Yeah, I don't really have an excuse for that.- Katherine admitted.

-Of course you don't have an excuse for _killing _me!- Caroline yelled.

-Caroline!- Now Elena was yelling.

-You know what, I have to go home. I'm meeting Rebekah in one hour and I don't want to late.- And with that Caroline slammed the door after she walked out.

-Why the hell she's meeting Rebekah?- Elena asked.

-Ask our history teacher. He though that it would be great to pair Caroline with Rebekah and me with Kol for some stupid project.- Bonnie said angrily. Right now, she hated Alaric.

-How you mean to pair you with Kol? Are you talking about _that _Kol?- Elena asked in shock.

-I guess you didn't hear. We have new student. Kol Mikaelson. The most immature and annoying vampire ever.- Bonnie said while rolling her eyes.

-So, you're going on the date with an Original?- Katherine asked.

-It's not a date! I don't even like him!- Bonnie said angrily.

-Jeez, whatever you say Bonnie. Just be careful. He's not that cute like he looks.- Katherine said.

-Wait, you know him?- Bonnie asked in shock.

-Well, our paths crossed few times in the past. Just be careful, ok?- Katherine asked again.

-O…kay. Thanks.- Bonnie said surprised. Was that Katherine Pierce worried about her? 'What the hell happened to her?'- Bonnie though while getting into her car.

-Do you think that Caroline will ever forgive me?- Katherine asked when she was sure that Bonnie was gone.

-That's Caroline. You'll have to find some really good present for her and give her some time.- Elena said.

-Oh, fine! Whatever! I'll go to the shop and buy her something tomorrow. And _yes_, I will find something perfect for our Barbie Vampire.- Katherine said while rolling her eyes.

-Well, you _did_ kill her.- Elena said.

-Thanks Elena, I didn't figured it out until now.- Katherine rolled her eyes again.****

Bonnie looked at the digital clock in her car. It was 6:55pm. She had just arrived to the Mikaelson's house. Well, better say palate. It was _huge_. She took a deep breath. She walked to the door and knocked. No one didn't opened them. She knocked again, but still no one wasn't opening them. She was staying there about five minutes, and finally opened them alone. She walked in. She lost her breath. It was wonderful. And huge. She looked around herself, but no one was there. When she heard something she quick turned and then regret it. There was Kol, completely naked. She covered her eyes and turned around.

-Why are you naked?- She asked him.

-Well, I was just showering when I heard someone's here.- Kol said.

-Why didn't you put some clothes on? You could heart that was me!- She yelled.

-Well, I actually didn't know that was you. And you shouldn't just walk in someone's house like that.- Even with her eyes closed, she could see his smile. And she knew that he was smiling.

-I knocked.- She said.

-Well, I was just about to put some clothes on, but you were so annoying with that knocking.- He said.

-So you just though that's better if you show up naked?- She asked. He was just about to say something when doors suddenly opened.

-I just… Oh my God!- They heard Rebekah's voice.****

**So, here's new chapter. What do you think? Do you like it? Please review and tell me what do you think :) **


End file.
